


whispers of the dead

by whats1000minus7



Series: random sasuke snippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Please Kill Me, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Sees Ghosts, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, no seriously i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1000minus7/pseuds/whats1000minus7
Summary: They flicker in his vision, starting off as formless shimmers of mist before distorting into faceless bodies.(Alternatively; Sasuke awakes from the massacre with the ability to see ghosts.)
Series: random sasuke snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	whispers of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> random idea that i couldn’t get rid of.

When Sasuke wakes up, the first thing he’s aware of is the searing pain that burns through his head. There’s an IV drip attached to the back of his hand, a sterile scent that makes his nose scrunch in discomfort along with bright light that makes spots flicker in his vision.

Sasuke hates hospitals.

He registers the fact that he’s alive and that Itachi didn’t kill him a moment later, part of him disappointed and the other relieved. Both are replaced with (betrayal, hurt, sorrow—) anger the second he remembers what Ita- he did.

Gritting his teeth and trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall, Sasuke gets his left arm beneath him to push himself up to an awkward sitting position. 

Barren walls surround him and the noise of a day in full swing can be heard from behind the grey curtains and polycarbonate windows.

There’s shuffling of shoes behind the door to his room before a medic walks hurries in.

“Sasuke-kun.” she says, writing a few things down on the clipboard she carries before checking the various tubes around him. “You’re awake.”

He nods his head, unsure of what to reply with.

The medic— “Watanabe Nanami” her name tag reads— hands him a small tray of rice and fish before heading off to check on other patients.

Sasuke is left alone with a whirl storm of thoughts raging in his mind.

——

They let him leave on the third day, sending him back to a cold and empty compound.

___

Sasuke hears whispers.

They follow him everywhere, and he isn’t sure if he’s going insane or if this is just another one of Itachi’s insane tortures.

___

They flicker in his vision, starting off as formless shimmers of mist before distorting into faceless bodies. 

Ever since getting sent back to the compound, Sasuke sees and hears things that weren’t there before. 

They rarely bother him, instead floating around aimlessly through walls. Sometimes there’s wailing and screeching but they stop when he’s around.

Sasuke doesn’t understand.

___

He sees a face for the first time. 

Usually they’re just clumps of mist with vague outlines, but never faces.

The first time he sees one is when he’s twelve. He’s visiting his cousin’s house, allowing himself a few moments to grieve properly instead of wallowing in anger. 

Sasuke only catches a glimpse of it. Missing eyes and a distorted face.

It looks weirdly similar to Shisui’s face.

___

He passes his genin exams and heads home.

There are more faces now.

___

His team is made up of idiots. Uzumaki is too loud and idiotic while Haruno does nothing but pamper him. Hatake doesn’t care about anything but that stupid porn he reads. 

A girl is always following them. There’s a hole where her heart should be.

___

“Teme! Stop doing that all the time!” Naruto shouts, ramen broth dribbling down the side of his chin.

Sasuke snaps out of his reverie. 

“Doing what?” He says with an eye roll.

“That thing where you stare into space for hours! What’re you even looking at? It’s like you can see things we can’t.” Naruto says sarcastically, not knowing that it’s exactly what’s happening.

“I can see ghosts.” Sasuke says after a minute with a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> dude it’s 3:06 am rn, break ended yesterday and school starts in a few hours. i still haven’t slept and the first thing i do is decide to write this shit. my head hurts and 505 has been on repeat for the past hour so uh i’m going to sleep gn.


End file.
